


Simple

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Feelings, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Holding Hands, Kissing, Lunch, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One afternoon Allison asks Malia to go out with her for lunch, and almost three weeks later they’re still having lunch together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

One afternoon Allison asks Malia to go out with her for lunch, and almost three weeks later they’re still having lunch together. There are days where they can’t have lunch (Tuesdays and Fridays specifically) because one of them would have an afternoon class, but both of them think that a break isn’t necessarily a bad thing.

It’s Friday and Malia’s sitting outside Allison’s dorm room, back against the wall as she patiently waits for Allison to get back from her economics class. She knows that she probably shouldn’t be here - that what they’re doing is just casual lunch together five days a week - but she really likes Allison and her day has been so bland and boring (and to be honest she thinks she misses Allison).

As she fidgets with the pen in her hand, Malia thinks about how easy and simple it was for the two of them to start talking. Then she wonders about how things would have been if Malia had walked up to her in their health class; if it had been the other way around. She quickly disregards that thought because if that had been the case, Malia probably would have been a little too nervous and said the wrong thing.

Her grip on the pen tightens when the sound of boots tapping softly against wood rings through the hall. Malia turns to her left, where the staircase is, and surely enough, there’s Allison. Allison’s hands are full of papers and Malia’s first instinct is to get up and give her a hand, so she does.

“Malia, what’re you doing here?” Allison asks, handing one stack of papers to her.

Honestly, Malia feels a little saddened by Allison’s question. Maybe she shouldn’t have come here in the first place. “I was bored and I, um, I missed you, Allison.”

There’s a small frown forming on Malia’s lips and Allison notices.

They put Allison’s papers down on the small coffee table that sits near her bed. Malia turns on her heals quickly, feeling embarrassed, but Allison places her hand on her shoulder. In a matter of seconds, Malia has turned around and Allison is kissing her.

Malia cups the side of Allison’s jaw with one hand and kisses her back. Sure, this isn’t what she expected, but it feels right so she follows along.

“I’m sorry,” Allison says, eyes darting around the room. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Malia feels herself frowning again. “Why not?”

“I didn’t ask you first; didn’t know if you wanted the same thing,” Allison explains, shifting her gaze to something on the floor.

“I feel the same way,” Malia interjects. “I like you, Allison.”

She notices a faint pink tint to Allison’s cheeks and it makes her stomach flip a little.

“I like you too, Malia.”

They don’t say anything for a few moments but it doesn’t matter because they’re perfectly fine like this, standing almost toe to toe.

“We could get dinner,” Malia suggests, looking at her watch. “It’s almost five.”

Allison nods and grins. “Pizza?”

“Pizza,” Malia chuckles.

Their hands brush against each other briefly on the walk to the pizza parlour and Malia rolls her eyes before reaching that little bit further to hold Allison’s hand in hers, threading their fingers together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
